Steve Gets a Date
by BackstageSpotlight31
Summary: Drabble. AU. Steve, Tony, and Bruce are sharing an apartment together. Tony gets envious of Steve for getting more dates than he is at the moment...


Steve looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting the collar on his shirt. He looked nice... didn't he? His hair was clean, slicked back, he wore his favorite shirt... but he felt like he was missing something.

Aftershave?

Wait... he didn't shave, or ever needed to for that matter.

He stood up straight in the mirror and nodded to himself, hoping that everything would go smoothly.

He wasn't even sure if he liked this girl or not. At least, not enough to actually have feelings for. She seemed nice... just not his type.

He met her at work; a customer that he had seen a few times. And she had given him her number.

That was a bit odd. Who asks for dates like that?

Was that normal? Maybe Tony knew...

He sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, seeing Tony and Bruce sitting patiently in the living room.

Bruce was on his laptop, writing, while Tony's eyes glued to his iPhone.

He stood with his hands in his pockets, waiting for someone to notice.

Neither of them looked up at him.

It was about half a minute until Bruce looked up from his screen. "...You look nice."

Tony looked up too, "Yeah, you do. Too nice. You gotta loosen up a little." He placed his phone in his back pocket and stood up next to Steve, reaching his hands towards the man's neck.

Steve looked down, "What are you doing?"

"I'm fixing your shirt," Tony replied, "Don't button it all the way up. Makes you look... stiff. No one likes a stiff guy."

Bruce furrowed his brow at the comment, but decided to ignore it.

Tony adjusted the man's collar again and smiled at him, "There. You're all set to go. Go get 'em."

Steve nodded, "Thanks." He headed for the door, grabbing his keys, "I don't know when I'll be back. I'm not even sure if I like this girl. I might be back soon, I might not. I'll let you guys know."

"Alright," Bruce replied, still on his computer, "Good luck."

The door slammed, and a second later, Tony bolted out of his seat and rushed out the door.

Bruce sighed and followed, knowing that Tony would only make the man more nervous.

He walked outside, seeing Tony talking to Steve who was sitting in the car. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could only guess. Please, _please_ don't say something stupid to him.

Bruce stood, waiting until Tony ran back to the door.

"Please don't tell me you gave him one of your condoms from your wallet..." Bruce asked, rather serious.

"No, actually, I didn't," Tony replied with a grin on his face. "I know he isn't that kind of guy. I was just giving him last-minute advice."

"Oh... that's alright then," Bruce said as he opened the door to go back inside.

Tony followed, and the two of them resumed their previous positions. Bruce sat on his computer, giggling. About twenty minutes went by without an exchange of words between the two of them.

Tony furrowed his brow in annoyance, "You talking to Betty?"

Bruce looked up from his screen and nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"You giggle an awful lot."

Bruce typed on his keyboard before responding, "No I don't."

"Uh, yeah, you do." Tony replied, "Like, every five seconds you chuckle. What the hell is so funny?"

Bruce smiled even though he was a little offended by Tony's comment. "What, I'm not allowed to laugh when I'm talking to my girlfriend?"

"Well... no," Tony said flipping through his phone again, making himself look preoccupied.

Bruce looked back at his screen, ignoring Tony's comments. He knew the tone in the man's voice. It was the tone he used when he wanted to say something, but he either wouldn't or couldn't find the right words. And when moments like that occur, Tony usually expected people to ask him what was wrong, or pull what he wanted to say out of him.

And Bruce wasn't buying it.

Instead, he continued typing, letting Tony bottle up his emotions until he couldn't take it anymore; which, surprisingly enough, didn't take too long.

"I just... I wish I had a girlfriend..."

Bruce shook his head. Why was he not surprised?

Tony continued talking, "Because as of now, Steve has more girls than I do."

Bruce looked up from his screen, furrowing his brow and pouting his lips, "Oh, please. Steve has never even _been_ on a date before. Give the man a break."

"Yeah, I know," Tony replied, trying to give reasons behind his emotions, "But _I'm_ the one who has all the girlfriends. This is unusual for me. I have zero girls talking to me right now. None."

Bruce shrugged.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them until Tony sat up straight in his chair, "Do you know any cute college girls? And don't say Betty."

"Why would I tell you to go after _my_ girlfriend, the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with?" Bruce asked, looking up from his screen.

"I don't know. Because you think she's cute, and you met her in college, and that's what I asked."

"Hmm..." Bruce looked back down at his screen, ignoring the man's question.

"...Well?" Tony asked, rather eager to know.

Bruce stumbled on his words, "Well, I-I know a few. But why would they date you? I mean, come on. Are you really that desperate to ask the girls from _my _school if they'd go out with you?"

"Yes!" Tony replied, eyes wide, "When you go back, tell them about me. Tell them there's a cute guy you know who's single."

"Uh-huh, sure, Tony." Bruce said, smiling at the comment he read on his screen.

"I'm being one hundred percent serious."

"I know, which is why I'm trying to ignore you."

Tony frowned and continued to look at his phone. The two of them sat in silence for another few minutes until a chuckle escaped Tony's lips.

"Well, looks like Steve found what he was looking for."

Bruce looked up at his screen, "Why do you say that?"

"He hasn't called or texted either one of us saying he was on his way home."

Bruce thought for a moment, realizing that Tony was right. He thought for sure that Steve would have backed out of the date too soon.

He nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I guess he did."


End file.
